Always There For You
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Years ago instead of just Quaismodo he got. Frollo got twins a boy and girl. The girl was beautiful while her brother was not. She loved him anyway and as they grew up Frollo treated the girl better then Quaismodo. Rated T for Spanking of a toddler, adult language and sex. discontinued
1. Years ago

Dark of the night near the docks near of Note Dame in Paris the young gypsy mother held her bundle of joys one normal and the other a monster. She loved them both no matter what the others said. As they traveled to get to the safe heaven the church. As she stared at the judge who took the man beside her.

" Stolen goods no doubt take them from her." Frollo said as she ran and he got on his horse

She was going to do what a mother does. She was going to protect her little ones and she made it to the church.

" Sanctuary please give us sanctuary!" The mother pleaded holding her two babies knocking on the church door and she saw him Judge Claude Frollo.

She tried to run again he caught both of her babies and kicked her. She fell breaking her neck in the fall. Two cries from the blankets were heard in Frollo's arm's.

" Babies?" Frollo said shifting his arm to hold the boy and looked at the girl first

She was beautiful and she looked so innocent. She barley opened her eyes he smiled at her, she had the most beautiful pair of eye's sea blue. He shifted again now to look at the boy in his arm's.

" A monster." Frollo gasped covering the deformed baby up quickly and looked to get rid of this demon

A well it was laying there in the cold of the snow. He held the girl while also holding the boy the horse moved toward the well and lifted the baby over the well.

" Stop!" The Archdeacon cried as holding his hand up and Frollo looked at the man

" This is an unholy demon I'm sending it back to hell were it belongs." Frollo said looking at the Archdeacon and he looked at him

See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame

" I am guiltless, she ran I pursued." Frollo said as the horse moved and The Archdeacon spoke again

Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame

" My, conscience is clear!" Frollo said full of anger and the Archdeacon glared at him

You can lie to yourself and your minions  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes  
The very eyes of Notre Dame

And for one time in his live  
Of power and control  
Frollo felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul

" What must I do?" Frollo questioned

" Care for the children, raise them as your own." Archdeacon said

" What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-." Frollo started looking at the boy

" Very well. Let him live with you, in your church." Frollo said looking at the Archdeacon

" Live here? But where?" Archdeacon said turning around with the dead mother in his arm's

" Anywhere. Frollo said

"" What must I do?" Frollo questioned

" Care for the children, raise them as your own." Archdeacon said

" What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-." Frollo started looking at the boy

" Very well. Let him live with you, in your church." Frollo said looking at the Archdeacon

" Live here? But where?" Archdeacon said turning around with the dead mother in his arm's

" Anywhere. Frollo said

Just so he's kept locked away  
Where no one else can see

" The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows-our Lord works in mysterious ways. Frollo said looking at the bell tower and then at the boy

Even this foul creature may  
Yet prove one day to be  
Of use to me

Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame

He was taking care of both children like his own. He taught Quasimodo that he was a monster and he taught Rosabella that she was beautiful but God could take it away if she went down the wrong path.

Five years later

A little girl with red hair and sea blue eyes stared at Frollo as he worked in the palace of justice. She tugged on his robes and he looked down at her.

" Daddy." Rosabella said out stretching her arm's toward Frollo and he picked her up

Frollo brought her to work with him everyday while her brother was in the bell tower. Telling one child was beautiful and the other child that they were a monster that the world would not understand why one was beautiful while the other was not.

" Sweetheart daddy is working why don't you go play." Frollo said as she nodded and he placed her down

Rosabella left her daddy to go play. But she really wanted to play with her brother she left the palace of justice without permission from her father. Into the streets of Paris and she saw a wonderful sight that filled her dreams with light gypsies. They danced gracefully and she watched them her eyes full of amazement.

" Oh hello my name is Clopin and you are?" Clopin asked as she smiled and extended her hand

" Rosabella." Rosabella said as he smiled and kissed her hand

He looked at her as the music played from his band of gypsies. To the naked eye he could see Rosabella not for her beauty but for her heart. He didn't care how beautiful she was all it matter was her heart.

" Your names means beautiful rose, come dance with us." Clopin said smiling and she danced with him

The look out whistled telling them that the guards were on there way. Clopin had to cut the dance short he kissed her cheek quick and ran with the others. Rosabella was left alone and the guards found her.

" It's just Frollo's kid, come on kid we got to get you back where you belong." The guard said picking her up and getting her to the Palace of Justice

Frollo was asking his men where his daugther was he was very angry and scared something could have happened to her.

" Find her now!" Frollo yelled angrily and the guard's came in

" Minster Frollo, we found your little girl." The guard said as Frollo looked at her and he placed his hands on his hips

He was very angry at her, but the question was where was she. The guard's held his daugther and Frollo looked at them.

" Where did you find her?" Frollo asked calmly and The guard's looked at him

" In the streets of Paris sir." The guard said as Frollo's eyes grew wide and he pinched his forehead

Rosabella never seen her daddy angry before. He out stretched his arm's for the guards to put her in them. They handed him the child and he left the palace of justice.

" Do you have any idea how worried I was young lady, you gave me a heart attack why didn't you come to me if you wanted to go outside the palace of justice?" Frollo lectured and she looked down

" I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to worry you." Rosabella said sniffing and he sighed

He looked at her and held her close to him. He looked at her in his arm's and now the next question.

" Were You near any gypsies?" Frollo questioned as she looked away and bit her lip

" No daddy." Rosabella lied and he looked at her sternly

There were gypsies everywhere how could she not run into one. Unless she was lying to him and she just committed her first sin lying to a parent.

" Rosabella Frollo are you lying to me, cause if you are your sinning youg lady and you remember thou shalt not lie." Frollo said sternly and she began to cry

" I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to lie I'm sorry." Rosabella cried and he looked shocked

She did lie to him and he looked at her. A parent must do what a parent must do. He turned her over his knee and gave her five smacks two extra for lying. Once the spanking was over he got back to the bell tower. Quasimodo was there and he smiled at them.

" Master, sister." Quasimodo said to Frollo and then seeing Rosabella

" Your grounded Rosabella for lying to me and sneaking out the palace of justice without permission I have to get food for you two stay here both of you." Frollo said sternly and putting her down

Rosabella sniffed Quasimodo hugged her tight and looked at her. She smiled at her brother and hugged him back.

" Hey bubba." Rosabella said smiling and he looked at her

" Why did you make him angry sis, it's ok I forgive you come I want to show you what I made." Quasimodo said as they climbed the steps and he showed her the church he craved

Rosabella's widen at her brother's talent and she hugged him happily. She saw a figure that was covered and she uncovered it.

" It's us, bubba your not ugly not to me you aren't." Rosabella said as he smiled and they hugged

All long as he had his sister and his friends gargoyles the to tell him his not ugly. Victor, Hugo and Laverne came out with a smile.

" Hey Quasi and Rosa." Laverne said smiling at the two and Rosa smiled at the nicknames


	2. Present

20 years later

Rosabella woke up. She saw her brother near Hugo who had a bird's nest in his mouth. She walked over to her brother watching him with a smile.

" Good Morning!" Quaismodo said to a bird and Rosabella smiled at him

The bird squeaked and looked at him. Rosabella knew her brother was kind to every animal and she loved that about him.

" Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" Quasimodo asked the bird and Rosabella walked over to him

The bird squeaked in disapproval and Rosabella giggled at the bird. Quasimodo smiled at his sister and then back at the bird.

" You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun-the jugglers, and music, and dancing..." Quasimodo said as he smiled the bird started to fly and he chuckled

The bird saw other bird's Rosabella smiled fondly at her brother and he looked at the bird.

" Go on! Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever!" Quasimodo said smiling and then his smile faded away once the bird flew away

" Brother?" Rosabella asked as he looked at her and she placed a hand on his hunch

" Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spittin feathers for a week!" Hugo said spitting out the feathers and the nest

" Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." Victor said with no seoponey

" Heh, heh, heh...go scare a nun! Hey, Quasi, Rosa! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?" Hugo said with a sarcastic chuckle and looking down

" A festival!" Victor said excitedly

" You mean the Feast of Fools!?" Hugo asked surprised

" Uh huh!" Quasimodo said as Rosabella nodded her brother's changed of attitude

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Hugo said making farting noises from his armpit and Rosabella rolls her eyes at the immature act

" It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasantfolk." as Rosabella looked at her brother

" Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F." Hugo said

" Yeah, watching." Quasimodo said sadly and Rosabella looked concerned

" Brother?" Rosabella asked following him inside

" Hey, look-a mime. " Hugo said as he was about to spit but Vicor covered his mouth

" Hey, hey, what gives?" Hugo asked

" Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Victor asked them as they walked away

" I don't get it. Hugo said

" Perhaps there sick! Victor said

" Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made them sick by now, nothing will." Laverne said at the two

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo and Rosabella." Victor said concerned

".What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it? Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! There not made of stone, like us." Laverne said to the two other gargoyles and yelling at the birds

"Quasi, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Laverne all about it?" Laverne said looking at him

" I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all." Quasimodo said sighing

".Well, did you two ever think about going there instead?" Laverne said

" Sure!" Victor said

" I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal." Quasimodo said sadly and Rosabella looked at him

" Brother." Rosabella said concerned

" Oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa Do you mind? I'm would like to have a moment with the boy and girl, if it's all right with you!" Laverne said looking at them and yelling at the bird's

" Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. Whadda we gotta do? Paint you two a fresco?" Hugo asked them

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you two attend the festival." Victor said looking at the two

" Us?!" Quasimodo questions and Rosabella looked at them

" No, the Pope. Of course, you two!" Hugo said holding the wooden figured pope and Victor shoves in Quasimodo's mouth

" It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience." Victor said as Hugo pulled the wooden figured pope out of Quasimodo's mouth

" Wine, women, men and song!" Hugo said juggling the wooden figure's

" You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!" Victor said as Rosabella loved cheese

" Bobbing for snails!" Hugo said as Rosabella made a face and Quasimodo looked concerned

Rosabella was allergic to snail's Frollo found that out when he brought some when they were ten. Frollo never bought snails again after that accident.

" And the indigenous folk music." Victor said looking at Rosabella who loved dancing

" Dunk the monk!" Hugo said placing a bucket on Victor's head

" Quasi and Rosa, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're both gonna watch your life's go by without both you." Laverne said to both twins

" Yeah, you're both human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?" Hugo said to the twins

" Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" Victor said playing the bucket on his head on Hugo

" Quasi and Rosa, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-" Laverne said smiling at the two

"Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing." Quasimodo said reaching behind him and Rsoabella looked at him

" What?" All three of the gargoyles asked

" My master, Frollo. Quasimodo said holding the wooden figure

" Yes father." Rosabella said looking at the wooden figure

" Oh, yeah, right " The three Gargoyles said

" Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever?"" Victor asked looking at the two

" Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if we asked to go." Quasimodo said as Rosabella nodded at her brother's word's

" Who says you two gotta ask?" Hugo said as Rosabella's eyes widen

" Oh, no." Quasimodo said trying to tell them

" Guys." Rosabella said looking at them

" Ya sneak out..." Hugo said moving his hands away from him

" It's just one afternoon..." Laverne said smiling at the two

" We couldn't-" Quasimodo said looking at them

" ...and ya sneak back in. " Hugo said moving his hands back toward his way

".He'll never know you two were gone" Laverne said smiling and Rosabella looked at her brother

" I mean, if we got caught-" Quasimodo said as Rosabella nodded in agreement

" Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission." Victor said as Rosabella looked at him

" He might see us." Quasimodo said concerned for him and his sister

" You two could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you two!" Hugo said to the twins

" Ignorance is bliss." Victor said as Rosabella giggled

"Look who's talking..." Hugo said looking at Victor

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever." Laverne said smiling and Rosabella looked at him

" You're right! We'll go! We'll get cleaned up. We'll stroll down those stairs. We'll march through the doors and-." Quasimodo said as the three gygoes cheered and Rosabella was happy her brother was happy until Frollo appeared

" Good morning, Quasimodo and Rosabella" Frollo said ? looking at the twins and they gulped

" Ah-um, good...morning, master." Quasimodo said nervously and tapping his fingers together

" Good Morning father." Rosabella said as she saw Frollo and Quasimodo looked at her

She still called him father even though he wasn't. He was like a father to her and her brother.

" Dear boy and girl, whomever are you talking to?" Frollo asked the two and they both looked at each other

" Our...friends." Quasimodo said looking at the his guardian and then his sister

" Yes father our friend's." Rosabella said smiling at her brother and Quasimodo smiled at his sister

" I see. And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo and Rosabella?" Frollo tapping Hugo's head and Quasimodo sighed

" Stone." Quasimodo said looking down

" Stone, father." Rosabella said rubbing the back of her neck

" Can stone talk?" Frollo questioned the twins

" No, it can't." Quasimodo said with a sigh

" No father." Rosabella said knowing they do talk

" That's right. You're a smart lad and girl. Now...lunch." Frollo said as Quasimodo rushed to get the plates and cups

" Shall we review both you two's alphabet today?" Frollo asked sitting down and he had a book in his hands

" Yes, master. I would like that very much." Quasimodo said as Rosabella sat down next to him

" Yes father." Rosabella said smiling at her father and then brother

" Very well. A?" Frollo started opening the book in his hands

" Abomination." Quasimodo said as Rosabella scowled at that word

" Abomination." Rosabella said trying not to be bitter about that word

" B?" Frollo asked as he looked at both twins

" Blasphemy." Quasimodo said as Rosabella smiled happily at her brother

" Blaphemy." Rosabella said as Quasimodo grabbed her hand in a reassuring way

" C? Frollo asked making sure the twins knew this

" C-c-c-contrition." Quasimodo said seeing if it was right

" Contririon." Rosabella said letting her brother know it was right

"D?" Frollo questioned the twins

"Damnation." Quasimodo said as Rosabella looked at Frollo

" Damnation." Rosabella said as her brother smiled at her

" E?" Frollo asked looking at the twins

" Eternal damnation!" Quasimodo said proudly

" Eternal damnation." Rosabella said smiling at her brother

" Good. F?" Frollo said taking a sip of his drink

" Festival." Quasimodo said accidentally

" Festival." Rosabella said and her eyes grew wide

" Excuse me?" Frollo said spitting out his drink and sipping his mouth

" Forgiveness!" Quasimodo said stuttering and Rosabella ran her hand though her hair

" Forgiveness Father." Rosabella said trying to get rid of her father's anger

" You both said...festival." Frollo said angrily and Rosabella gulped

" No!" Quasimodo said trying to cover up what they just said

" Father no!" Rosabella said as he brother stood up and her father to

" You two are thinking about going to the festival." Frollo said slamming his book and scaring Rosabella

" It's just that...you go every year." Quasimodo argued and Rosabella looked at her father

" Yes father why can't we." Rosabella begun and Frollo started to speak

" I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed

together in a shallow, drunken stupor. " Frollo explained and Quasimodo followed him

" I didn't mean to upset you, master." Quasimodo said sadly and Rosabella followed them

" Father." Rosabella said as he looked at her and him

" Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child and Rosabella , anyone else would have drowned you. And hurt Rosabella for being to beautiful And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son and daughter?" Frollo said to them and Rosabella avoided his look

" I'm sorry, sir." Quasimodo said with his hands together and Roseabella looked at him

" I'm sorry father." Rosabella said as she looked at Frollo and Quasimodo watched Frollo

" Oh, my dear Quasimodo and Rosabella, you two don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do..." Frollo said looking out at the site and Rosabella looked at her father

The world is cruel

The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you both can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend

I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here

You are deformed  
(I am deformed)  
And you are ugly  
(And I am ugly)

And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend  
(You are my one defender)

Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster  
(I am a monster)  
Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer  
(Only a monster)  
Why invite their calumny  
And consternation  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me  
(I'm faithful)  
Grateful to me  
(I'm grateful)  
Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here" Frollo sung and Quasimodo sung to

" You are good to us, master. I'm sorry." Quasimodo said as Rosabella looked at him and then looked at Frollo

" I'm sorry to father." Rosabella said as she lowed her gaze and Frollo walked away

" You both are forgiven. But, remember, Quasimodo,Rosabella: this is your sanctuary." Frollo said putting his hand on a wooden post and leaving

"Sanctuary." Quasimodo repeated and Rosabella looked at him

Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below us  
All our life we watch them as we hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show us  
All our life's we memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know us  
All our life we wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them

And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give us one day out there  
All we ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What we'd give  
What we'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables we can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If we was in their skin  
We'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men and women  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
We swear we'll be content  
With our share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
We won't care  
We'll have spent  
One day  
Out there." Quaismodo sung and Rosabella smiled at her brother

Author note: Argh this took forever but I finally got it done at 12:48am. I need some major sleep and don't hurt me I made it like the movie but with Rosabella in the scene.


	3. First Day Out And Terrible Day

Rosabella and Quasimodo climbed the side of the cathedral. He lands on the ground safely and holds out his arm's. Rosabella got into her brother's arm's and he got her on the ground. They wandered into the crowd and the people begun to sing.

COME ONE! COME ALL!

LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS

COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!

COME ONE! COME ALL!

CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!

IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!

COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF...

FOOLS!

ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN

ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN

EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN

ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!

IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED

IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST

EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!

Quasimodo is working his way through the crowd, but he can't escape Clopin, who seems to be singing to Quasimodo. Quasimodo loses sight of Rosabella who is swept up in the crowd.

TOPSY TURVY!

EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!

TOPSY TURVY!

EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY

DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET

THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!

Quasimodo, having joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away, through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of Esmeralda.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Esmeralda yelled and turned around

" I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Quasimodo stuttered and Esmeralda tried her robe

"You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see." Esmeralda said concerned and Quasimodo tried to hide his face

" No, no, no!" Quasimodo yelled

Esmeralda tries to pull the hood away from Quasi's face, and he is unsuccessful at stopping her. Djali, upon seeing Quasi's face, sneers. Esmeralda, however, doesn't flinch.

"There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful." Esmeralda said looking at him

"I-I-I will." Quasimodo said trying to leave

"By the way, great mask!" Esmeralda said looking at him and Quasi exits, we return to the celebration outside

TOPSY TURVY!

BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!

TOPSY TURVY!

JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS

STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS

SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY

ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"

ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!

As Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, and the guards enter the scene, Clopin jumps onstage to present Esmeralda.

COME ONE! COME ALL!

HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE

SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE

COME ONE! COME ALL!

SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE

MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE

DANCE LA ESMERALDA...DANCE!

On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and Esmeralda appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance.

"Look at that disgusting display." Frollo said to Phoebus and Rosabella found her brother

"Yes, sir!" Phoebus said enthusiastically

She continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Frollo's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Frollo yanks the handkerchief off his head.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" Clopin said smiling

HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!

NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!

NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!

"You all remember last year's king!?" Clopin said looking at the old king

SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING

MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING

" Hey!" Hugo said angrily

FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS! WHY?

TOPSY TURVY!

UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!

TOPSY TURVY!

YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!

PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY

BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!

Clopin has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to the stage. Esmeralda works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The festivities continue until Esmeralda reaches Quasi. She tries to pull Quasi's mask off, but soon realises that it's not a mask. Rosabella looked worried as the crowd went silent.

"That's no mask!" A Man said

" It's his face!" A Woman number said

"He's hideous!" Another Woman exclaimed

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" Another Man said as Frollo realized it was him and Rosabella bit her lip

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame." Clopin said smiling and seeing Rosabella

ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN

HAIL TO THE KING!

ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN

OH WHAT A KING!

ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN

GIRLS, GIVE A KISS

ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY

WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS

AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE

ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR

ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN

WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'

FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY

AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP

IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY (TOPSY TURVY)

(MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)" The crowd sung and chanted his name as Rosabella smiled at him

"You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" Guard number two said throwing a tomato and hitting him in the face

"Now that's ugly!" Guard number two laughed and Rosabella glared at him

"Hail to the king!" Guard number three said throwing a tomato and they threw the robes on him

Rosabella ran toward her brother and made it in time. The thing started to spin the two around and Rosabella hanged on to her brother.

"Master! Master, please! Help me!" Quasimodo yelled as Rosabella looked to her father

" Father, please stop this, please!" Rosabella said sobbing and holding on tight to her brother

"Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty." Phoebus said having seen enough of this and seeing the way the girl beside Quasimodo clinged to him

"In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." Frollo said as the crowd went quiet and Esmeralda going up the stairs

"Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." Esmeralda said wiping the stuff off his cheek and Rosabella stared at her

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" Frollo yelled angrily and Rosabella jumped at her father's stern voice

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." Esmeralda said looking at Quasimodo and Rosabella who was clinging to him

"I forbid it!" Frollo said as she whips out her knife and Rosabella's eyes widen holding on to her brother

"How dare you defy me!" Frollo yelled angrily and as Esmeralda cuts the ropes on Quasi

" Thank you." Rosabella whispered softly and looking at Esmeralda who looked at her

You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help and this girl begging you to free him while you do nothing." Esmeralda said to Frollo and looking at Rosabella

"Silence!" Frollo said yelling

"Justice!" Esmeralda yelled holding her fist up

"Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence." Frollo said pointing at her and Rosabella looked at the woman who saved her brother

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" Esmeralda said throwing the hat toward Frollo and Her goat spat his tongue at him

Captain Phoebus! Arrest her." Frollo said as Phoebus motioned the guard's to the stage and they surrounded the stage

"Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" Esmeralda said in a fake cry and smoke appeared

"Witchcraft" Frollo said as Esmeralda disappeared and Rosabella's eyes widen in amazement

"Oh, boys! Over here!" Esmeralda said from another location

"I'm free, I'm free!" Old Prisoner said as the lock breaks open and steps out

"Dang it." Old Prisoner said as he tripped, falls into the stockade and it locks

"What a woman!" Phoebus said smiling and Esmeralda disappeared

"Find her, Captain! I want her alive!" Frollo said to Phoebus

"Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy girl, and do not harm her!" Phoebus looked at Frollo and yelled

Frollo rode over where Quasimodo and Rosabella were. Rosabella was hugging her brother tight and looked up her father's angry face.

"I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again. " Quasimodo whispered and Rosabella looked at her father

" I'm sorry daddy." Rosabella whispered and followed her brother

They left from the church the crowd parted for both of them. The crowd looked puzzled as Rosabella helped her brother and the door closed.


	4. Heaven's Light

Phoebus and the guards searching for Esmeralda. She is disguised, with Djali as the old man again. She sneaks into the church. Phoebus sees her and recognises who it is. He follows her in alone.

"You!" Esmeralda exclaimed as he was behind her and looked at him grabbing his sword

" Easy, easy-I just shaved this morning." Phoebus said as she holds his sword to his chin and forces him on the floor

" Oh, really? You missed a spot." Esmeralda said holding his sword to his face

" All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologise." Phoebus said looking at her

" For what? Esmeralda asked as she lets down her guard for a split second

"That, for example." Phoebus said grabs his sword from her and turns it on her

" You sneaky son of a-" Esmeralda said looking at him from the floor

" Ah, ah, ah! Watch it-you're in a church."Phoebus said as she grabs a staff with candles on it

" Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky? Esmeralda questions as she swings the staff at Phoebus, who blocks it with his sword. They fight.

" Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man." Phoebus said between Esmeralda's swings

" Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." Esmeralda said

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" Phoebus questions her

" No. This is." Esmeralda said as she swings one end of the staff at Phoebus' crotch

He blocks it with his sword. She quickly hits him in the face with the other end of the staff. He shakes it off.

"Touche!" Phoebus said smiling at her

" I didn't know you had a kid." Phoebus said as Djali butts him in the chest

" Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Esmeralda said as the fighting stops and she holds the staff in her hands

" Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Phoebus. It means "sun god." And you are?" Phoebus said introducing himslef

" Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda questions

".It's called an introduction." Phoebus said looking at her

".You're not arresting me?" Esmeralda questions him

".Not as long as you're in here. I can't." Phoebus explained and her angry look faded away

" You're not at all like the other soldiers." Esmeralda said putting down the candle staff

" Thank you. " Phoebus said looking at her

" So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" Esmeralda questions as he smiled at her

" I'd settle for your name." Phoebus said looking at her

".Esmeralda." Esmeralda said looking at him

".It's beautiful. Much better than Phoebus, anyway." Phoebus said looking at her

As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Frollo and guards approaching.

" Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her. Frollo said to Phoebus who still has his back to Frollo

" Claim sanctuary." Phoebus whispered to Esmeralda

" Say it!" Phoebus said as she looks at him oddly

" You tricked me!" Esmeralda said glaring at him

" I'm waiting, Captain." Frollo said as Phoebus got annoyed

" I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Phoebus said to Frollo

" Then drag her outside and." Frollo said looking at Phoebus and Archdeacon came toward them

"Frollo! You will not touch her! Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." Archdeacon said approached and yelling at Frollo

Frollo and the guards turn to leave. Frollo ducks around a pillar and doubles back. As the remainder of the people have passed.

" You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Frollo whispered in her ear as he twisted her arm and after he grabbed her

".What are you doing?" Esmeralda questioned as he smells her hair

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck. Frollo said as he caresses her neck, but she pulls away

"I know what you were imagining." Esmeralda said looking at him and sneering at him

" Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine! Frollo said leaving the church and she rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside.

" Frollo's orders! Post a guard at every door." A guard said outside as Esmeralda slams the door shut

" One thing, Djali if Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong." Esmeralda said looking at her goat and seeing Clopin

" Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further." Archdeacon said to her and she stood up

" You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then... What do they have against people who are different, anyway? Esmeralda questions and then sighs

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself." Archdeacon said looking at her

" No one out there's going to help, that's for sure." Esmeralda said looking at him

" Perhaps there's someone in here who can." Archdeacon said smiling at her

He gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then leaves Esmeralda moves into the church.

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME

OR IF YOU'RE EVEN THERE

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD LISTEN

TO A GYPSY'S PRAYER

YES, I KNOW I'M JUST AN OUTCAST

I SHOULDN'T SPEAK TO YOU

STILL I SEE YOUR FACE AND WONDER

WERE YOU ONCE AN OUTCAST TOO?

GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS

HUNGRY FROM BIRTH

SHOW THEM THE MERCY THEY DON'T FIND ON EARTH

GOD HELP MY PEOPLE

WE LOOK TO YOU STILL

GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, OR NOBODY WILL.

She walks through the church slowly, as the shadows of those walking past her float over her.

I ASK FOR WEALTH

I ASK FOR FAME

I ASK FOR GLORY TO SHINE ON MY NAME

I ASK FOR LOVE I CAN POSSESS

I ASK FOR GOD AND HIS ANGELS TO BLESS ME!

Esmeralda is slowly moving to the light streaming through a giant stained glass window. Meanwhile, upstairs, Quasimodo has heard Esmeralda's voice, and has come downstairs to watch her.

I ASK FOR NOTHING

I CAN GET BY

BUT I KNOW SO MANY LESS LUCKY THAN I

PLEASE HELP MY PEOPLE

THE POOR AND DOWNTROD

I THOUGHT WE ALL WERE THE CHILDREN OF GOD

GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, CHILDREN OF GOD." Esmeralda sung hugging the goat and Clopin smiled at him

"You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" The man continues shouting as he startled Quasimodo and he ran up the stairs

"Wait! I want to talk to you. " Esmeralda said running after him followed by her goat and Clopin

".Look! He's got friend's with him." Laverne said seeing Esmeralda, a goat and Clopin

" Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all." Hugo said smiling

" A vision of loveliness and a guy for our Rosa!" Victor said smiling seeing Clopin and Esmeralda

" The one in the dress ain't bad either." Hugo said smiling as Quasimodo finally gets to his friends

" Quasi! Hey where's Rsoabella" Hugo said and questions

" Congratulations! She's still were Quasi was " Victor said smiling and answering Hugo's question

" Got the girls chasing you already and a guy for Rosabella!" Hugo said smiling

" Actually, I- Quasimodo started to say and looked at Hugo questionably

" You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away!" Victor said following him

".Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what-" Quasimodo said looking at them

".Give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack-" Hugo said moving his hands

".Knock it off, Hugo-she's a girl, not a mackerel." Laverne said boncking Hugo on the head and they turned to stone

".Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you." Esmeralda said out of breath

" Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh..." Quasimodo said running away from her again and Rsoabella heard his voice started to travel were he was

" No, wait! Esmeralda said looking at him and Djali is examining Hugo. He briefly comes to life, makes kissing faces at Djali, then goes back to stone. Djali is confused.

" I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage." Esmeralda said chasing him and he hid

She slows down as she reaches Quasimodo's and Rosabella's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. She is in awe.

" What is this place?" Esmeralda questions amazed

".This is where I live." Quasimodo said from his hiding place

".Did you make all these things yourself?" Esmeralda questions as she looked at his creations and Quasimodo looked at her

" Most of them." Quasimodo said as she fingers the mobile and Rosabella sees her

" This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins. Esmeralda said looking at his stuff and Rosabella watched from the shadows

".But you're a wonderful dancer." Quasimodo said smiling and looking for his sister

" Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?" Esmeralda questions looking at the covered figures and Rosabella comes out from her hiding place

".Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished-I still have to paint them..." Quasimodo said looking at her and his sister joined him

" The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself." Esmeralda said surpised and she saw Rosabella standing there next to Quasimodo

Esmeralda looked at Rosabella she was beautiful her eyes were sea blue and her hair the same color red as Quasimodo's. Quasimodo didn't seem to be scared of her he looked up to her with a smile as she smiled back. Esmeralda realized Rosabella was the girl beside Quasimodo when she stopped the torture.

" Well, it's not just me-there's the gargoyles, my sister and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?" Quasimodo said looking at his sister and questions her

"Your sister? I mean Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali? "Esmeralda questions then looking at Djali, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into his mouth and Rsoabella glares at the gait for eating her brother's hard work while Clopin tried to keep from laughing

" Follow me. I'll introduce you... oh this is my sister Rosabella." Quasimodo said smiling at her and she looked at him then she looked at Rosabella who nodded at her

" Nice to met you, Never knew there were so many." Esmeralda said looking at the bells and Rosabella caught up to them

" That's Little Sophia, and..Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know. " Quasimodo said quickly and saying the names of the bells

" And who's this?" Esmeralda questions him and saw Rosabella near her with Clopin who followed Esmeralda

".Big Marie. " Quasimodo said jumping down and Rosabella looked at her

Esmeralda goes under Big Marie, Esmeralda shouts a "Hello!", which echoes and resonates richly.

" She likes you. Would you rqo like to see more?" Quasimodo questions her and Rosabella smiled at her

" How 'bout it, Djali? Esmeralda asked Djali, under Big Marie, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and

resonates richly Clopin busted out laughing

" We'd love to." Esmeralda said as Rosabella followed them and so did Clopin

" Good. I've saved the best for last! Quasimodo said as he Rosabella and Esmeralda proceed outside to a beautiful view of Paris and the Seine.

" I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! We could stay up here forever." Esmeralda said smiling at the sunset and Clopin smiled

" You could, you know." Quasimodo said looking at his sister and then Esmeralda

" No, I couldn't. " Esmeralda said as Clopin nodded and got close to Rosabella

" Oh, yes, you two have sanctuary!, hey get away from my sister." Quasimodo said looking at Esmerlda and Clopin who was close by his sister

" Sorry." Clopin said moving away from Rosabella and she giggled at her protective brother

"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. You two are close aren't you?" Esmeralda said walking away from him and questions him

But you're not like other gypsies. They're...evil. oh yes were close we are were twins she's always there for me just like I'm there for her ." Quasimodo said as Clopin rolled his eyes at the evil part and Quasimodo looks at his sister who hugs him

"Who told you that?" Esmeralda said as Clopin looked at him and then Rosabella who moved away from her brother

" My master, Frollo. He raised us." Quasimodo said motioning to his sister and himself

" How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you to?" Esmeralda questions looking at the two of them

"Cruel?! Oh, no. He saved our life. He took us in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know." Quasimodo said looking at his sister

" He told you that?" Esmeralda questions him

" Look at me." Quasimodo said motioning to himslef

" Give me your hand." Esmeralda said to him

" Why?" Quasimodo questions as Rosabella looked curiously at her and he hands her his hand

"Just let me see. Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny..." Esmeralda said tracing her fingers on his palm

" What!" Quasimodo asked as Rosabella looked at them and Clopin put his hand on her shoulder

" I don't see any." Esmeralda said looking at his hand

" Any what?" Quasimodo questions as Rosabella moved in closer and Clopin was beside her

" Monster lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?" Esmeralda questions him and he grabs her hand

" No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and-." Quasimodo said looking at her and his sister

"-and a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." Esmeralda said looking at them

" Yes Esmeralda is right." Clopin said as Rosabella blushed at him

"What did she say?!" Hugo questions her

" Frollo's nose is long, and he wears a truss." Laverne said looking at the two

" Hah! Told ya! Pay up!" Hugo said to Victor and Victor handed him a coin

" You helped me. Now I will help you." Quasimodo said smiling at her and Rsoabella nodded

" Any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine." Rosabella said smiling and Esmeralda smiled

" But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door." Esmeralda exclaimed looking at him and Clopin left safely

"We won't use a door." Quasimodo said smiling at her and Rosabella looked questionably at her brother

" You mean...climb down?" Esmeralda questions looking down

" Sure. You carry him, I carry you." Quasimodo said motions to Djali and looking at her

" Okay. Come on Djali. Esmeralda said as Djali hops into her arms

" Ready?" Quasimodo questions her and Rosabella waves to him then Esmeralda

" Yes." Esmeralda said as he got her and Rosabella backs away

"Don't be afraid." Quasimodo said looking at her

" I'm not afraid. Esmeralda said as Quasimodo leaps over the edge and holds on to a gargoyle head.

" Now I'm afraid." Esmeralda said looking down holding her goat

" The trick is not to look down." Quasimodo begins swinging down the exterior of the cathedral.

Esmeralda: You've done this before?" Esmeralda questions looking at him

" No" Quasimodo said stopping on another roof

" Wow. You're quite an acrobat." Esmeralda commented looking at him

"Thank you-" Quasimodo said but was cut off short by the tile breaking and they sided down the roof

They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground hear the crash and go off to investigate.

"Check the alley!" A guard yelled hearing a noise

"This way!" Another guard said as guards pass, Quasi, Esmeralda and Djali hide as part of a statue.

" I hope I didn't scare you." Quasimodo said clearing his throat

" Not for an instant.." Esmeralda said smiling and Djali goans

" I'll never forget you, Esmeralda." Quasimodo said as she smiled and thought for a moment

" Come with me both of you. Esmeralda said smiling at him and looking up at Rosabella who was waving to them from the balcony

" What?! Quasimodo exclaimed shocked

"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place you and your sister." Esmeralda said looking at him and he looked nervous

" Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where we belong." Quasimodo said looking at the church

"All right, then I'll come to see you two." Esmeralda said looking at him

Quasimodo: What? Here? But, the soldiers, and Frollo, and..." Quasimodo said looking at her and scared

" I'll come after sunset." Esmeralda said smiling at him

" At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that,I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and- Quasimodo tried to say

"-Whatever's good for you." Quasimodo continued saying as Esmeralda gave him a peck on his cheek

"If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." Esmeralda said taking the tailsman off her neck and gives it to Quasimodo

" But how?" Quasimodo questions looking at her

"Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Esmeralda said as he looked at the talisman and tucked it in his shirt

" Hurry! You must go!" Quasimodo said as the goat bleats and Quasimodo sees the guards returning

Esmeralda swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark. Quasimodo climbs back up to his tower. As soon as he reaches the ledge, Phoebus appears.

" Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" Phoebus said looking at Quasimodo

Quasimodo gets very angry at the sight of a guard. He takes a swing.

" Whoa, whoa! Easy!" Phoebus said trying to clam him down and Rosabella heard the yelling rushing to her brother's aid

" No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Quasimodo yelled protecting his sister who was behind him

" Wait! All I wanted was to-" Phoebus started looking at Quasimodo and then seeing Rosabella

"Go!" Quasimodo said yelling looking at the guard

" I mean her no harm!" Phoebus said

" Go!" Quasimodo yelled

Quasimodo grabs a torch and begins swinging it at Phoebus. Phoebus backs off, but Quasi continues to swing. Backed down the stairs, Phoebus finally draws his sword and swings, pinning the torch against the wall. Quasimodo has grabbed Phoebus by the chest.

"You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that? Will you?" Phoebus said looking at Quasimodo

"If you go. Now!" Quasimodo said angrily and looking at him

"I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please?" Phoebus said looking down

Quasimodo has been holding Phoebus several feet off the floor. Quasimodo sets Phoebus down.

" Oh. And one more thing. Tell Esmeralda she's very lucky." Phoebus turned toward him before he left

" Why?" Quasimodo questions looking at him

" To have a friend like you." Phoebus said leaving and Quasimodo went back upstairs with Rosabella following him

"Hey hey! There he is!" Hugo said smiling

" You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!" Victor cheered

" The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl and you helping your guy." Hugo said at the twins

" My girl?" Quasimodo questioned looking at the three and his sister

" My guy?" Rosabella blushed and

"Esmeralda. Dark hair, works with a goat., Clopin dark hair with jester clothes Remember?" Laverne exclaimed

" Boy, I do! Way to go, loverboy and lovergirl!" Hugo said

"Loverboy!? Oh, no, no..." Quasimodo laughed going up the stairs and Rosabella followed him

"Oh, don't be so modest." Laverne said smiling and Rosabella giggled

"Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type." Quasimodo said as Rosabella frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder

"SO MANY TIMES OUT THERE

I'VE WATCHED A HAPPY PAIR

OF LOVERS WALKING IN THE NIGHT.

THEY HAD A KIND OF GLOW AROUND THEM

IT ALMOST LOOKED LIKE HEAVEN'S LIGHT.

I KNEW I'D NEVER KNOW

THAT WARM AND LOVING GLOW

THOUGH I MIGHT WISH WITH ALL MY MIGHT

NO FACE AS HIDEOUS AS MY FACE

WAS EVER MEANT FOR HEAVEN'S LIGHT

BUT SUDDENLY AN ANGEL HAS SMILED AT ME

AND KISSED MY CHEEK WITHOUT A TRACE OF FRIGHT

I DARE TO DREAM THAT SHE

MIGHT EVEN CARE FOR ME

AND AS I RING THESE BELLS TONIGHT

MY COLD DARK TOWER SEEMS SO BRIGHT

I SWEAR IT MUST BE HEAVEN'S LIGHT!" Quasimodo sung as Rosabella smiled at him and looked at the sky as he rang the bells of the church


	5. Hellfire And Love

Quasimodo was ringing the bells when he heard something. He got the Gyrgores to ring them and he saw his sister.

" This is my desire, to honor You  
Lord, with all my heart, I worship You  
All I have within me, I give You praise  
All that I adore, Is in You

Lord, I give You my heart  
I give You my soul  
I live for you alone  
Every breath that I take  
Every moment I'm awake  
Lord, have Your ways in me

This is my desire, to honor You  
Lord, with all my heart, I worship You  
All I have within me, I give You praise  
All that I adore, Is in You

Lord, I give You my heart  
I give You my soul  
I live for you alone  
Every breath that I take  
Every moment I'm awake  
Lord, have Your ways in me

Lord, I give You my heart  
I give You my soul  
I live for you alone  
Every breath that I take  
Every moment I'm awake  
Lord, have Your ways in me

BRIDGE:  
And I will live,  
And I will live for You

Lord, I give You my heart  
I give You my soul  
I live for you alone  
Every breath that I take  
Every moment I'm awake  
Lord, have Your ways in me." Rosabella sung and Quasimodo smiled

" I never knew you could sing dear sister." Quasimodo said as she turned around and she smiled

She hugged him and they walked back to the bells. Rosabella grabbed the rope and Quasimodo grabbed another rope. They rung the bells laughing and smiling at each other. Down below as the two rang the bells the priest were walking across the church. Way across the town of Paris, Frollo was in his chambers of the palace of justice.

Priests:Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)

Priests:Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)

Priests:Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)

Priests:Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)

Beata Maria

You know I am a righteous man

Of my virtue I am justly proud

Priests:Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

Beata Maria

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Priests:Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

Then tell me, Maria

Why I see her dancing there

Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

Priests:Cogitatione (In thought)

I feel her, I see her

The sun caught in her raven hair

Is blazing in me out of all control

Priests:Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

Like fire

Hellfire

This fire in my skin

This burning

Desire

Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault

Priests:Mea culpa (Through my fault)

I'm not to blame

Priests:Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It is the gypsy girl

The witch who sent this flame

Priests:Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

It's not my fault

Priests:Mea culpa (Through my fault)

If in God's plan

Priests:Mea culpa (Through my fault)

He made the devil so much

Stronger than a man

Priests: Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Protect me, Maria

Don't let this siren cast her spell

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone

Destroy Esmeralda

And let her taste the fires of hell

Or else let her be mine and mine alone

"Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." The guard said as opened the door and Frollo turned around

"What?" Frollo asked with a confused look and he looked at him

"No longer in the cathedral. She's gone." The guard said explaining and Frollo looked confused

"But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris." Frollo said as the guard left and Frollo was angry

Hellfire

Dark fire

Now gypsy, it's your turn

Choose me or

Your pyre

Be mine or you will burn

Priests:Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on her

Priests:Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on me

Priests: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

But she will be mine

Or she will burn!" Frollo sung he threw her scarf in the fire and watched it burn

The next morning Rosabella smelt fire she looked outside and gasped. The city was burning she ran to her brother and she shook him awake.

" Brother the city is on fire wake up." Rosabella said worried and he woke up

He rushed to where she saw the fire his eye's widen there beautiful city was on fire. Rosabella was worried about Clopin. She left her brother to go find him and Quasimodo looked at the city.

Rosabella was on her own in the city avoiding the people who were scared. She went down a dark alley and something covered her mouth. She turned around it was Clopin he put his finger to his lips and they left.

They traveled to the court of miracles. He smiled as they had got in the safe heaven for all gypsies he turned toward her and embraced her.

" You don't remember me do you?" Clopin asked as she smiled and hugged him

" I remember you from when we were young, Clopin." Rosabella said as he grabbed her hand and the gypsies were playing music

Clopin begun dancing with her, he looked into her beautiful sea blue eyes and he smiled at her. Clopin rubbed his hand on her cheek and sighed.

" In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need

To face the world alone

He can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know love will find a way, anywhere I go

I'm home if you are there beside me

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I was so afraid, now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

And if only he could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

He'd know love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home if we are there together

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way." Clopin sung then kissed her lips and looked into her eyes

He guided her to his tent in the square of the safe heaven. He laid her down on his bed taking off her clothes and his clothes. He been dreaming of this moment for a very long time.

He kissed her lips and entered her gently. The blood came forth form her pussy and he looked at her as tears fell from her eyes.

" Shhh it's ok my dear, Are you ready?" Clopin said as he smiled and then looked at her

" Y...yes." Rosabella said blushing and he begun to move inside her

After a while his cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Rosabella moaned as Clopin repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Clopin bent down, his hands beside Rosabella s chest, and leaned in, kissing Rosabella passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Rosabella threw her arms around Clopin , the two hot and sweaty.

Clopin held Rosabella's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Rosabella looked at Clopin with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Clopin continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's mon amour." Clopin said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Clopin had his release in Rosabella. Rosabella felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Clopin finished and pulled his cock out. Clopin gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed. He watched her close his eyes he got dressed.


	6. Court Of Miracles And Frollo

Clopin was in the tunnel to the court of Miracles

Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair  
Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see  
But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles

Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

" Gather around, everybody! There's good "noose" tonight!" Clopin said as The gypsies laughed and Rosabella came out of the tent

" It's a double header, a couple of Frollo's spies!" Clopin said smiling and the gypsies booed

" And not just any spies! His captain of the guard, and his loyal, bell ringing henchman!" Clopin said as Rosabella saw who it was and ran to Esmeralda's tent

" Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles

I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!  
Any last words?  
That's what they all say.  
Now that we've seen all the evidence  
Wait! I object!

Overruled!  
I object!  
Quiet!  
Dang!  
We find you totally innocent  
Which is the worst crime of all  
So you're going to hang!

" Stop! Esmeralda yelled as Clopin looked at her and saw Rosabella

" Esmeralda, Rosabella!" Both boys muffled and Quasi muffed his sister's name

" These men aren't spies-they're our friends!" Esmeralda said taking off there gags and ropes

" Brother!" Rosabella said smiling and hugging him

" Why didn't they say so!?" Clopin asked as Rosabella looked at him and the boy's glared at him

" We did say so!" Quasimodo and Phoenix shouted together

" This is the soldier that saved the miller's family and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral." Esmeralda said pointing to Phoebus and then to Quasimodo

" We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men." Phoebus said shouting to the crowd and Quasimodo hugs his sister

" Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!" Esmeralda Gypsies begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Esmeralda moves close to Phoebus

" You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. Esmeralda said as she moves closer, Phoebus sees Quasimodo s depressed look and Rosabella frowns

" Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here." Phoebus said as Quasimodo 's face brightens up, but only for a moment and Rosabella smiled at her brother

" Nor would I! Frollo said as his men appear in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the gypsies into custody.

" After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. " Frollo said coming down the stairs and looking at Quasimodo

" What are you talking about?" Esmeralda questions as he smirked and she glared at him

" Why, he led me right to you, my dear." Frollo said as the guards held her wrist and Rosabella's wrist

" You're a liar!" Esmeralda said looking at him and he looked at Rosabella

" Father let them go please." Rosabella said as he stopped and looked at her as she looked at Clopin

Frollo realized they were looking at each other in love. He grew angry cause he knew the gypsy had touched her and filled his daughter's head with unholy thoughts.

" You let this gypsy touch your body you will be sent to hell for your deeds my daughter And look what else I've caught in my net-Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. Lock them up." Frollo said to all of them and then to th guard's

"No, please, master. " Quasimodo looked at him begging and Frollo shot a glare at him

" Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there." Frollo said as the guards grabbed Quasimodo then dragged him off and Frollo looked at Rosabella

After the guards took Quasimodo to the bell tower leaving him, Rosabella and the gypsies alone. He walked close to his daughter and looked at her.

" Rosabella daddy does not blame you for your deeds it was that gypsy boy who did this to you my sweet beloved daughter all you have to do to earn my forgiveness is to blame him for his witchcraft on you " Frollo said smiling at his daughter and she looked at him

" I don't blame him father I love him, do you even love Quasimodo his your son my brother I rather die then blame my soon to be husband." Rosabella said angrily and Frollo looked at her

He roze his hand and slapped her across her face. She looked at him shocked he never hit her before and he glared at the gypsy who caused his daugther's disobedience.

" You did this to her, no matter your kind will expire tonight and the evil will go away from my daughter's head take her to the bell tower with her brother." Frollo said to Clopin and she reached out for him

" Mon amour." Rosabella and Clopin yelled together


	7. The Battle

" The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!" Frollo yelled looking at his scroll and seeing the guards with Rosabella

"The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire." Frollo said lending in close to her and she spits in his face

" The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen and my daughter of Paris in mortal danger." Frollo said as he looked at the crowd and looking at Rosabella

" Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!" Hugo said as he tried to get the chains off and looked at his friend's

" Your friends and sister are down there!" Victor said worried and seeing Rosabella

" It's all my fault." Quasimodo said as he sighed and blamed himself

".You gotta break these chains!" Laverne said angrily as she tried to encourage him and Quasimodo looked at her

" I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?" Quasimodo questioned angrily and he was angry with himself

" But you can't let Frollo win!" Victor tried as he hated seeing him like this and Quasimodo looked away

".He already has." Quasimodo said bitterly and he couldn't look at them

" So, you're giving up? That's it?" Hugo said as he looked at him and Quasimodo didn't look at him

" These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo." Laverne said angrily and she looked at him

" Leave me alone." Quasimodo said as they gave up and looked at him

" Okay. Okay, Quasi, we'll leave you alone. " Hugo said sadly and he got to his place

" After all, we're only made of stone. Victor said as Victor and Hugo turn to stone.

" We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger." Laverne said as she turned into stone and went back in place

" For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!" Frollo said as he touched the touch to the pyre and it starts a fire

" No!" Quasimodo yelled as he pulled at the chains and he grabbed a rope

He traveled down there and got Esmeralda he swing over to his sister. She clung to him as he carried Esmeralda once he reached the top of the church.

" Quasimodo!" Frollo yelled angrily and he glared at the man

" Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Quasimodo yelled out holding Esmeralda high and Rosabella smiled at him

" Captain!" Frollo said to a guard and he stood at attention

".Sir?" The guard questioned as he looked at him and Frollo looked at him

" Seize the cathedral!" Frollo said as the guards left there post and sized the cathedral

Quasimodo has brought the still unconscious Esmeralda into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed and Rosabella looks at her brother.

".Don't worry. You'll be safe here." Quasimodo said as he left and Rosabella stayed behind

Quasimodo leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like ants.

"Come back, you cowards! You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door!" Frollo ordered and pointed to guards near Phoebus

The men oblige Phoebus grabs him around the neck from inside the cage

" Alone at last!" Phoebus said with a smirk he bonks the guard on the head, and as the guard falls to the ground, he grabs the keys to the lock.

The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Phoebus unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage.

"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!" Phoebus shouted and pointed to the church

" No!" The crowd yelled as the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door

" I think the cavalry's here!" Hugo said as Rosbella come's out and she looks down

" Brother look!" Rosabella said smiling and pointing to Phoebus

" Hey! Isn't that." Quasimodo started to say

" Feeble!" Hugo said as Rosabella looked at him

"Doofus!" Laverne said as Rosabella rolled her eyes

" Phoebus! Quasimodo and Rosabella said together

" Sorry! Sorry!" Victor said drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head and Rosabella laughs

Hugo throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Frollo is supervising the guards at the door.

A grappling hook reaches Quasimodo. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building. Meanwhile, Victor and Hugo are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.

" Ready...aim...fire! Victor said as they push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits.

" Are you sure that's how it works?" Victor asked as The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers.

" Works for me!" Hugo said smiling and Victor smiled back

" Achilles! Sit!" Phoebus said as the horse sits on the guard and Phoebus smirks

" Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly" Laverne said as she laughs and the bird's fly

" Put your backs into it!" The guards yell

Meanwhile, Victor is using Hugo as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Quasimodo attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards battering the door run, but Frollo manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the archdeacon runs up to him.

"Frollo, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! The Archdeacon said as Frollo shoves the archdeacon to the ground and he looks at Frollo from the ground

" Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. Frollo said as he closes the door and locks it from the inside

" We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" Quasimodo said excitedly and Rosabella had a smile on her face

" Esmeralda? Wake up! You're safe now. Esmeralda? Oh, no!" Quasimodo said as he gets a spoonful of water, Rosabella frowns and tries to make Esmeralda drink it she doesn't

" Oh no." Quasimodo said as he begins to cry and Rosabella hugs him tight

Frollo enters and touches Quasi on his hump. Rosabella sees him and turns away to her brother.

" You killed her." Quasimodo said crying and Rosabella comfered him

" It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Quasimodo, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering forever." Frollo said as he lifted the dragged and Rosabella turned around with her brother

" Leave my brother alone!" Rosabella said angrily and Frollo looked shocked

Frollo looked at his daughter and then Quasimodo. He looked back at his daugther and Quasimodo grabbed the dragger from Frollo.

" Rosabella my sweet daughter you wouldn't hurt your dear daddy would you?" Frollo questioned as she looked at him and then her brother

" Your not my father. I only have a brother and his name is Quasimodo!" Rosabella said angrily and protecting her only brother

" Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo, Rosabella." Frollo said as he looked at his daughter and then Quasimodo

"No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasimodo said throwing the dragger and Rosabella smiles at him

"Quasimodo?" Esmeralda questions as Rosabella gasped and Quasimodo goes to her

".Esmeralda!" Quasimodo said smiling and Rosabella looked at Frollo

" She lives!" Frollo said grabbing his sword and Quasimodo's eyes widen

".No!" Quasimodo said as he ran out of there and Rosabella followed

Frollo follows, but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and

finds Quasimodo hanging there with Esmeralda.

"Leaving so soon?" Frollo questions as to them he swings his sword, but Quasimodo dodges the blow by swinging to another

spot

" Up there!" The guard said pointing up and the crowd stopped

" Rosabella!" Clopin shouted seeing her and he grew worried Frollo goes to swing again

"Hang on!" Quasimodo said swings off again, just narrowly missing Frollo's sword. Finally, Frollo gets Quasi cornered.

" I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you two." Frollo said looking at Quasimodo and Rosabella

" What!?" Quasimodo and Rosabella questioned

" Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Frollo said asswings his cape, covering Quasimodo 's head. But as he tries to throw Quasimodo off the balcony, the panicking Quasimodo pulls Frollo off as well

" Brother!" Rosabella yelled as she ran with Esmeralda and now Frollo is hanging onto Quasimodo , who is hanging onto Esmeralda plus Rosabella

Frollo throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. He stands up and is about to swing at Esmeralda. Frollo would never harm Rosabella she would learn that he was still indeed her father.

" I'm not mad at you Rosabella your still my daughter but these two demons and He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Frollo said looking at her and the gargoyle, however, begins to crack

Frollo is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the 'goyle comes to life and roars. Frollo screams, and the now stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Frollo falling to his death. Meanwhile, Esmeralda and Rosabella are losing there grip on Quasimodo.

"Quasimodo! Quasi!" Esmeralda yelled as he slips loose and begins to fall

" No!" Esmeralda and Rosabella yelled seeing him fall

He falls right along the building, close enough for Phoebus to catch him several floors below and pull him back into the building. When Quasimodo sees who has caught him, he and Phoebus hug. Esmeralda and Rosabella comes running in. After Esmeralda hugs him, Quasimodo takes Esmeralda's hand and Phoebus' hand, and puts them together.

They kiss, and Quasimodo along with his sister smiles broadly. Phoebus and Esmeralda emerge into the light. As the crowd cheers, Esmeralda turns back to the open doorway. She comes back leads out Quasimodo and Rosabella. The crowd goes silent. Soon, a little girl cautiously comes forward from the crowd.

She looks at him, then pets his face. They then hug, and Quasimodo picks her up and put her up on his shoulder. The crowd begins to cheer. As he moves into the crowd, they do not move away as before. The 'goyles are above, breaking out the champagne.

" Three cheers for Quasimodo!" Clopin said smiling and going to his beloved

".So here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the bells of Notre Dame

What makes a monster and what makes a man?

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells

Whatever their pitch, you

Can feel them bewitch you

The rich and the ritual knells

Of the Bells of Notre Dame" Clopin sung as he looked at the crowd and then kissed Rosabella


	8. New Beginning

Clopin and Rosabella watched Esmeralda get married to Phoebus in the church. Clopin left early after the marriage of his best friend. He went up the stairs to the tower and Quaismodo was ringing the bells. Clopin took a deep breath and walked to the man.

" Quaismodo I want to ask you a question since Rosabella is your sister." Clopin said as Quaismodo turned to the man and eyed him

" Yes?" Quaismodo asked as Clopin avoided his eyes and he looked at him with determination

Clopin was so scared to ask this would he say no would he say no. Clopin loved Rosabella and he would prove it if Quaismodo would say the one word he wanted to hear.

" I would like your permission to marry your sister." Clopin said as Quaismodo looked shocked and he turned away

" Do you love her?" Quaismodo asked seriously and turned his head slightly

Clopin was surprised at the question from the man. Clopin took another breath and took a step toward Quaismodo.

" I love her enough to marry her." Clopin said as Quaismodo fully turned around and Clopin didn't look away

" I want to know why you want to marry my sister?" Quaismodo asked protectively and Clopin wasn't backing down

Clopin looked at Quaismodo he wasn't leaving without an answer and Quaismodo wasn't gonna give it until Clopin answered his.

" I love her, she's everything to me it's like I found a price of my heart and I found my true love." Clopin said as Quaismodo closed his eyes and then smiled gently

" You have my permission to marry my sister." Quaismodo said as Clopin smiled brightly hugged him and left

Quaismodo watched the man leave he went down stairs. He saw Clopin gettin down on one knee infront of his sister and her saying yes. Quaismodo smiled then went back upstairs and his heart was growing big.

He was gaining a brother in law and making his little family big. Quaismodo knew Clopin loved Rosabella when he saw them together in the court of Miracles.

Four days later

Quaismodo wasn't upstairs he was in the church and welcomed. Clopin was smiling and The Archdeacon holding the bible. Esmeralda and Phoebus with the rest of the gypsies sat in the sets. Quaismodo was standing next to Clopin as the best man and the music stared.

His sister dressed in white and she looked like an angel. Quaismodo smiled as she reached Clopin and Quaismodo watched the union with tears of joy in his eyes.

" I Clopin take Rosabella to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, to death do us part." Clopin said repeating the words the Archdeacon said as he placed the ring on her finger and Quaismodo smile tumbled

" I Rosabella take Clopin to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, to death do us part." Rosabella said smilng placing the ring on his finger and they smiled

" By God's eyes you are now married I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." the Archdeacon said as the new couple kissed and everyone clapped

As they exited the church Rosabella hugged her brother and she smiled at him. Quaismodo waved to her as she left and he smiled.

Four more days went by. Rosabella and Clopin went to the cathedral. Rosabella went upstairs and found her brother. Esmeralda had found out she was pregnant and Rosabella had some news of her own.

" Brother guess what?" Rosabella said smiling and Quaismodo turned around

" Esmeralda beat you to it Rosabella she already told me she was pregnant." Quaismodo said smiling and Rosabella giggled

Clopin couldn't contain his excitement and he looked at his brother in law. It had been a wonderful four days of marriage but this news was exciting to the couple.

" Actually I wanted to tell you, Your going to be an uncle." Rosabella said as Quaismodo's eyes widen and he smiled

" I'm gonna be an uncle!" Quaismodo cried out happily and announced to the whole city


	9. I saw God today

Clopin was holding Rosabella's hand as she was breathing. Quaismodo was waiting outside of the room and the new Archdeacon came. The doctor came with the Archdeacon and they entered the room.

Esmeralda held her baby boy and Quaismodo smiled at the little boy. Phoebus smiled at his son and Quiasmodo cooed at the baby.

" His name is Zephyr." Esmeralda as Quaismodo looked at him and Phobus kissed his wife

" Quaismodo you may in and see your niece." The Archdeacon said as he smiled and ran in there

His sister was holding the baby close to her and Clopin had tears streaming down his face. Esmeralda and Phoebus walked in. Quaismodo went close and saw the baby.

" Quaismodo this is your niece Toria Beth Trouillefou." Rosabella said as Quaismodo smiled at the baby and Rosabella placed the baby in his arm's

" She's so small." Quaismodo said as Clopin chuckled and Rosabella smiled tiredly

Rosabella was tried from pushing the baby. The Archdeacon said a little pray for the baby when she was born and Esmeralda left with Phoebus it was time for there babies nap.

Quaismodo stayed to hold his niece some more and then he left to ring the bells for the new life that entered the world. Rosabella and Clopin went home with the baby. Since Frollo was gone Gypsies had houses now and they didn't need to hide anymore.

Rosabella put her daughter in the crib they had and kissed her forehead. She went to bed after breast feeding her baby and Clopin wrapped his arm's around his wife.

Clopin woke up to crying an hour later and he went in the baby's room. He picked her up and rocked her in the rocking chair.

" I saw God today when I first saw you my petite fille you have my nose and your mama's eye's I will always be here for you my petite fille always." Clopin said smiling as she closed her eyes and he put her back in the crib


End file.
